


family in any form

by violetmoreviolent



Series: asked for love / all i got was you [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Family, Multi, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21726103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetmoreviolent/pseuds/violetmoreviolent
Summary: Dick Grayson might not be Rose's in the way she thought he would be but it didn't matter as long as her, Slade, Dick, and Joseph could all be together.Just like a real family.(A continutation to "destiny is a tar pit" from Rose's perspective.)
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Joseph Wilson, Dick Grayson & Rose Wilson, Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson, Joseph Wilson & Rose Wilson
Series: asked for love / all i got was you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565899
Comments: 29
Kudos: 191





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! Continuing on this train. I'm going to leave the chapters open for now, there is a possibility that this won't be continued, it depends on how many ideas I can come up with this. (if anyone wants to suggest some ideas I'm open to it. Also, for now, this is adjacent to destiny is a tar pit but it might veer off into more of a crack/humor fic. An AU of an AU. It just be like that sometimes.
> 
> (11.4.2020 edited for grammar)

After learning about Dick and her father, Rose swore she would take the secret to the grave. Being in her father’s good graces - to at least some extent, as he was incredibly disappointed that she didn’t choose the mercenary life - was important. Being in Dick’s good graces, even more so. 

Joseph could keep a secret though. Honestly, it wouldn’t have been as easy for her to leave their father’s side if he hadn’t been active under the moniker Jericho. Though eventually the pacifistic nature that had led him to heroics also led to the end of his heroics.

 _I have something important to tell you!!! In private!_ She texted him, having changed out of the robe. The excitement of her discovery was enough for her to ignore the utter embarrassment of her actions. Not that she was the type to wallow in embarrassment. The anger that would usually have followed would never come. Not with this new piece of information.

Having a phone that was more than a burner was a new and very welcome change from mercenary to heroics. 

_?_ He texted back. Followed by, _im at moms._

Rose frowned. It wasn’t that she didn’t like Adeline. The older woman, although incredibly spiteful towards Slade, had never let it leak into her relationship with Rose. She always came off as invested in Rose and her life. Rose wondered if it was altruism, a want for a daughter, or if her attachment to Rose was built purely to further spite Slade.

Rose tried not to think too hard about it and vowed never to rely too much on the woman.

 _It's about father_ _though. Not for her ears._ She replied.

_uhhhh how importunt ?isitsomething bad? ?_

Rose grimaced at his sloppy text style. The lack of capitalization. The misspellings. The asinine space before punctuation. No one could be this unintentionally bad at texting.

 _Wow. I can only imagine the illegibility of your work reports._ She messaged.

Work of course meaning the Teen Titans.

_;p_

Oh, he was _so_ doing it on purpose.

_> :( Anyway it's important but it’s not imperative. I can’t talk about it with anyone else though. It’s supposed to be a secret. And I reallllllly need to share it with someone._

_u canttell any1 els ? not even d?_

Rose knew Joseph tried to keep Slade out of his life as much as possible. The only time he heard anything about the man was because he would indulge Rose when she talked and updated him. The bad relationship between her brother and father was a point of contention. It would make her happy if they could meet maybe a couple of times a year together and just pretend to be a normal family. Just her, her brother, father... And Dick.

She thought maybe Dick might be the key to this fantasy of hers. She could easily see him there, laughing at something Joseph had signed. Her father's hand resting casually on Dick's shoulder. Dick's pretty blue eyes sliding to her, mirth dancing in them like light refracting in water. 

Yes. She was sure of it. Dick was central.

If she let her fantasy linger the image morphs. To her and Dick holding hands. Her father and brother's approval. 

She shook her head; physically jarring that line of thought from her mind and replies to Joseph.

_It involves him._

_o not gud :/_

_No!_ Rose typed furiously, _It's really good. :)_

_if u say sooo :p_

Setting her phone down she took a deep breath. If it had been anyone else, barring Joseph, Rose wouldn't have set aside her feelings. Rose would have fought. Tooth. Nail. Her last remaining eye. Whatever it would have taken. Her devotion knew no bounds. 

It's what her mother had taught her. Her mother had _died_ for her. Had worked body and soul for her. Had only done right by her. Even when she was strict. Even when she had kept Rose's father from her. It had all been _for_ Rose. To keep her safe, to keep her healthy, and for her to grow up and be whoever she wanted to be. 

Her phone buzzed. 

It was Joseph. _din @ my plce?_

Rose grimaced. Absolutely atrocious.

* * *

 _So, what do you want to tell me?_ Joseph signed. Looking both interested and put upon.

Rose smiled toothily at him over her plate of chicken parm. 

"So..." She said, dragging the word out, "I found out..."

He made a get on with it motion by circling his hand around. 

"The identity of father's soulmate."

Joseph froze in shock. Then his hands started signing fast and frantic.

"Woah, woah Joseph." Rose raised her hands, not physically stopping him from signing but hovering them over his.

 _Why are you telling me this?_ He signed slower after she lowered her hands. _Wait you said D had something to do with this..._

_Wait._

_Wait._

_No._

_Rose tell me it's not true. Tell me I’m wrong._

Rose was taken back.

"Y... yeah. Isn't it great?"

Joseph slammed his fist into the table.

 _Great?_ Joseph threw his hands up in exasperation. Then he slapped an open palm down against the table. The table jumped. The plates rattled. Rose flinched. _Rose this is awful! I can't..._

Violence was never amiss in Rose’s life, not since she found out Slade was her father. But from Joseph? The pacifist? His angry outburst was so uncharacteristic as to be frightening. 

Rose watched as sadness, anger, and fear flashed across his face. He sighed and lowered his head to cradle it.

"I... I don't understand..."

 _I know you don’t._ He signed head still bowed, _I know, I know._

"I don't..." Rose tapered off again.

_No wonder D rejected me when I kissed him_

"You what?" Rose squeaked.

 _Why didn't he tell me?_ Joseph made a face _, wait no I mean, I get it._

"Wait wait wait. Back up. You _kissed_ Dick?"

They stared each other down.

 _Yes?_ He signed.

Rose blinked, "Huh. I guess it runs in the family."

_Wait... have you kissed D?_

"Noooo. But I _might_ have come onto him. Just a little?"

They stared each other down.

_I guess it does run in the family._

Rose rolled her eyes at the smirk Joseph gave her in the middle of his emotional crisis.

_How did that go?_

"Not bad. Got rejected. He told me dad was his soulmate."

Joseph grimaced at the mention of father.

_Poor D._

"What? No, Joseph, it's great. They're perfect for each other!"

_Rose. No. You weren't there._

Rose frowned and crossed her arms.

Joseph shook his head.

_Slade was obsessed with D. He hurt him. He hurt others to get to him. He was controlling. It was bad. Really bad._

"Yeah, but it never worked. Dick makes dad... better."

_No. D deserves better._

"Like you?" Rose spits out.

Joseph smiles sadly at her, _Or you._

The fight bleeds out of Rose.

"I just care about you guys. You, dad and Dick so much."

_I know._

"I just want us all together. Like a family."

_I'm sorry Rose._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slowly hammering away at this. thank you everyone who's commented and supported this fic!
> 
> (11.4.2020 edited for grammar)

Rose was not one to be manipulative even with her father’s part in her upbringing. After watching multiple rom coms and dramas she had compiled notes (that is she had picked out her favorites - she wasn’t a bat for gods sake) to decide her next course of action.

Step one was reconnaissance. Although she was now aware of their soulmate status and thoroughly believed that fate was in the right, that didn’t mean that a little finangling couldn’t hurt in greasing those wheels.

Rose _was_ on the outs with her father but this could be an excellent bonding moment - two birds with one stone and all that. Her unwavering support in their soulmateness. However she didn’t know Slade’s opinion. For that matter she couldn’t be sure of Dick’s current thoughts. Probably not the best light but oh well, father was a tough to love individual.

Rose was a firm believer in Dick’s ability to love the unlovable. He cared about her after all. And Batman. And those bat brats.

Father wasn’t _that_ much more difficult. 

On the other hand, talking to Dick was and always would be easier and more forgiving. Discretion was important though. Talking in the tower had its risks. They were often monitored on patrol. Worse, Dick had begun taking steps to distance himself from her after her disastrous advances. 

It was subtle but there. 

Well, Rose wasn’t so easily defeated by tactics as weak as ghosting. She knew Dick Grayson’s weaknesses.

_Hey. Can we talk? :(_

Not even five minutes later - _Of course Rose. Everything alright?_

Hook. 

Line.

Sinker.

She dressed up modestly but cute, no longer putting on airs of sexuality to impress him. She needed to be endearing. More than Tim, the little brother. And more than Gar, the youngest member.

“Hey, Rose,” He called out when he saw her strolling into the cafe.

He scanned her for any injuries or obvious problems. Rose did her best to look meek and nervous, bringing a hand up to gnaw at her thumbnail. Dick bought it and sent her an understanding smile. His stance relaxed to be more open.

“Hey it’s alright, what’s up?”

Rose squirmed a little for effect.

“I guess I just have some questions. About...” She trailed off looking to the side.

Dick’s face didn’t flush like she thought it would. Instead he went ashen.

“O-of course. Whatever you need to know.”

Rose could practically see the perspiration on his brow.

“Is it bad?” Her mouth tossed out before she could think.

Wait. No. That’s not what she meant to say. She had drafted multiple starting questions none of which included ‘is it bad’ but seeing his visceral reaction had shaken her.

Dick sighed, “Honestly. Not always.”

He took her hand before continuing, “He’s the worst. Just not... All the time I guess.”

Rose chewed her lip, taking that in, “I don’t get it.”

Dick nodded, “It’s like. He’s a constant. Slade is always just Slade. Sometimes he gets on some crazy shit but he’s just always there. So if everything around me is worse I...”

He trailed off, “I’m sorry I think I ranted. You weren’t really asking about Slade were you?”

Rose shook her head. 

“It’s... hard.”

Hard. Rose could work with that. Bad. Impossible. Awful. Those were death sentences. Dick dealt with ‘hards’ and ‘difficults’ all the time.

“Then,” Rose started, “Could it ever be easy?”

Dick barked out a laugh, “No, Rose. I don’t think it will ever be easy.”

‘You don’t want easy anyway’, Rose thought.

While meeting with Dick wasn’t a total bust it wasn’t quite the win she had been gunning for. Dick hadn’t been very forthcoming but she had come to understand that it began because Slade had tried to kill him.

Personally, Rose thought it was romantic and very, very like her father.

Jericho would be no help in orchestrating anything so the only other person she could go to was Slade. Rose doubted she would be welcomed but, she was sure after the initial beating and him asking her why she came with a sword at her throat he would be willing to hear her out.

“Why are you here?” Slade asked, his blade pressed against her throat.

Rose smiled brazenly through the blood. Her lip was split, she was sure some of her ribs and metacarpals were broken, and she was littered with bruises. Just as planned.

“I want to talk,” she said.

“I don’t.”

Dear old dad.

“It’s about Dick,” she countered.

He raised a brow.

“He told me about your guyses re-la-tion-ship,” she said, popping that p.

Slade’s brow furrowed.

“He told you?”

He tried hard not to but Rose could see him leaning in with interest.

Rose couldn’t nod with the sword so she smiled, smug.

Slade rolled his eyes and sheathed his sword. He helped her up off the ground.

“Come to beat me up out of jealousy?” He asked with false innocence.

That. That did hurt. Just a bit. Her physical pain was a good distraction from the barb.

“Nope. _Actually,_ I was going to offer my help. Buuuuut,” Rose wiped herself off and turns.

“Wait. What.”

Rose whipped around to see her father taken aback.

“Why?” He asked suspiciously.

Rose smiled wider, her split lip throbbed.

“Because! If you two were together I could be around you and Dick like all the time! It would be perfect! No more of this stupid fighting. We could all live together in a house or something."

Slade tilted his head slightly, reevaluating his daughter with his single eye.

“I see...” Slade rolled his shoulders, drawing his words out, “What do you have in mind.”

"I left my notes at home. Didn't want them getting messed up during our fight," Rose told him, "But, as a precursor, how do you feel about bumping into him at the grocery store?"

Dick Grayson was not one for grocery shopping, as it turned out. Luckily, her father picked up the slack. He really was way better at manipulating people.

"Hey, D?" She asked, knocking on the frame to his open door.

Dick turned to look at her, "Everything okay Rose?"

Rose shifted and then squared her shoulders.

"... Yes? I actually wanted to talk to you about something."

Dick smiled, "Of course, come in."

Rose closed the door behind her and goes to stand awkwardly next to the bed, unable to bring herself to sit on it after her embarrassment of a come-on two months ago.

"Here," Dick stood, "Take the chair."

She gratefully plopped down in the rolly desk chair. Dick sat down attentively on the bed. Rose had heard he was a slob but he always kept his room at the tower impeccable. 

"... I want to... Reconnect with my - with Slade."

Dick's face immediately twisted in distaste. Rose sunk into the chair.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Dick said quickly.

Rose looked at him, "But you said he's not bad all the time."

A short puff of air slipped out like he had been punched in the gut, "Rose. That's as. I mean I don't know how to put it. We're both equ -," he paused, mouth stuck open. 

He went somewhere else and Rose sat up worriedly. Maybe this was a bad idea. She opened her mouth ready to call the whole thing off.

He blinked and cleared his throat, "Sorry, sorry. We're both... Adults."

He said 'adults' carefully. It was extremely patronizing but Rose was too caught off by him to be angry.

"I'm 16," she insisted weakly.

"Ah. Yeah. I know I'm just," he sighed, "I'm just worried Rose."

Rose kicked her feet, "I know... I know how he is. That's why I was actually wondering if... you would be willing to mediate."

Dick tilted his head, brows furrowing.

After a moment he licked his lips nervously, "And this is really important to you?"

Rose nodded meekly, "It's just... You've been great but you have your own family and... I have Jericho but he's busy. And mom..."

Dick nodded sympathetically, "Okay, Rose. We can try. Just promise me you'll be careful."

"I will!" Rose said jumping out of her seat.

Dick stood, his face clouded with turmoil, "And Rose?"

Rose turned from where she's about to race out of the room, "I think of the Titan's as my family too."

Once back in her room Rose shook. Father's plan had worked perfectly. Maybe too perfectly. Rose didn't think she would feel this bad over it.

She bit her lip and flopped down onto the bed. According to father, Dick would be getting in contact with him within a day or two.

It was too late to back out now.

_coffee @ 11am tmrw?_ Dick messaged her.

 _Sure!!! Wait..... Is it because of ya know?_ Rose replied.

_Ya 2 soon? remember its on ur terms_

_No. I've been thinking about it for awhile. Is that ok?_

_Of course rose :) ur terms_

Rose smiled at her phone. Yeah, she thought, all of this would be on her terms.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose and Dick walked into the coffee shop at a quarter after eleven. Rose had slept in and Dick had underestimated traffic so they both were frazzled and slightly unkempt. 

Well, Rose was unkempt with her hair under a hat and no makeup. The more stressed Dick was the more attractive he seemed to get. He always wore an easy smile that strained under his worries. Vulnerability was a good look for him.

Slade sat in a booth counter. To Rose's embarrassment, they were wearing the same hat and even matched hairstyles with their white hair pulled into low ponytails. Besides that, he was wearing sporty sunglasses, an athletic shirt, and matching shorts. He looked like he came right from a run or, more pretentiously a tennis court.

It was a great front and he blended in well.

Three drinks sat cooling in front of him. He was pretending he didn't see them, reading a magazine that the cafè was giving out for free.

"Did you know," he started off coolly, "That apparently hummus is  _ not  _ part of the Keto diet?"

Rose cringed. She heard Dick take in a deep breath, before exhaling, recognizing the anger management technique he had taught her.

“Good to see you too,” Dick said, feigning casualness as he slipped into the booth.

Rose followed behind him, nerves prickling under her skin. This could be good. Or bad.

This could be really bad.

Slade’s facelifted and despite the sunglasses, Rose knew that he was looking at Dick. For a tense moment, Dick and Slade stared at each other. Then Slade’s attention turned to her.

“So, Rose,” his tone was genial, “How are you?”

“Oh! Good! Uh...” Rose trailed off, suddenly on the spot.

“Here,” Slade pulled something out, “You turned 16.”

Dick’s eyes snapped to the motion but Slade only pulled out a present. It was flat, wrapped in blue wrapping paper and had a pink bow. 

Rose perked up. She wasn’t expecting this at all. This wasn’t part of the plan. She looked between the gift and her father.

“Go ahead,” he said.

Rose looked at Dick.

Dick gave her one of his blinding smiles and a little nod in the direction of the gift.

Gingerly she took the gift and ripped the paper off, revealing a CD. She blinked. The band was one she had listened to during her stay at Slade's. She hadn't kept up with the band. Turning she purveyed the song names on the back.

"Wow," she said, "T-thank you!"

She snuck a glance at Dick who had surprise in his eyes and a small approving smile on his face.

Good, she thought, this was... really good.

"Are you eating well?" Slade asked.

"Yeah, Dick cooks for me," Rose glanced at the man who was pointedly looking in his coffee trying not to seem like he was listening even though that's why he was there. 

Slade raised a brow and shifted slightly towards Dick, “Really? Last I saw you were living off of bagels and cereal.”

Uh-oh. Rose glanced at Dick who was scowling. Luckily it was more affronted than anything.

Rose giggled, “He still has cereal almost every morning.”

Slade huffed in amusement but turned his attention back to Rose.

“And training?” He asked.

Rose felt Dick stiffen next to her.

“Uh... Good,” she glanced at the man next to her.

Dick was smiling all plastic, “ _ Yeah _ , her  _ gymnastics  _ training is going great.”

Looking back at Slade, her father raised a brow, “Oh, of course, wouldn’t expect anything less from her  _ wonderful  _ teacher.”

Rose looked between the two as tension rose. She swallowed thickly. Dick looked at her and his smile became genuine if tired.

“You want anything to eat, Rose?” Dick diverted, “I’ll buy.”

Rose smiled back as she felt the tension loosen, “Oh! Yeah!”

They ordered. Slade put in his input on nutrition to which Dick countered by offering to buy her the most sugar-packed pastry the cafe had. Rose didn’t have a huge sweet tooth but she happily split it with him, if just to bug her father. Slade rolled his eyes good-naturedly at them. 

Rose smiled. This is exactly what she wanted. The good-natured friction, conspiring with Dick and getting one up on her father who allows it in a moment of leniency.

In the end, Slade insisted on paying, Dick reluctantly agreed, and then they parted ways.

“... That wasn’t bad,” Rose broached delicately as she and Dick walked to his motorcycle.

“I... Guess it could have been worse,” he ceded, “More importantly, how was it for you?”

Rose smiled, “It was nice, actually.”

Dick gave her a tired smile and ruffled her hair, “I’m glad then. I’ll... Talk to him about the next time. If you want?”

Rose beamed at him, “Yeah! That would be great!”

“In the meantime...” Dick said, “How do you feel about working on FB today?”

Rose blinked. FB? Then understanding dawned on her, “Oh! Oh my god, yeah!”

* * *

Being Flamebird was... Different. Besides the kind of dorky costume - which okay she could concede her Ravager costume had dorky variations but that’s only because it was based off of her father’s - there was a certain expectation that she wasn’t used to.

As Ravager, she could be as vicious as she wanted. Swords, knives, and even guns - anything was fair game. Although she had already, mostly, curbed her killing habit - by way of Dick’s influence - she had still used swords. 

“Now, I know swords are your weapon of choice but maybe we could go something nonlethal?” Dick breached.

Rose pursed her lips while Dick rocked on his heels expectantly.

“Okay, okay I have a compromise!” Dick said, holding both hands up, “It’s totally cool if you wanna keep one of your swords. But maybe we could start phasing you into nonlethal.”

Rose raised a brow, “And you’d be... Okay with that?”

Dick smiled, “Well, it’s not something  _ I  _ would do, having a sword  _ can  _ have its benefits.”

At Rose’s surprised face he continued, “I mean, not everything we fight is human, so there are times where a sword is nonlethal. But with humans...”

Rose nodded slowly, “... Okay.”

Dick’s eyes brightened, “Really?”

Rose couldn’t help but smile at his suggestion, “Yeah, sure.”

Dick hummed, “Awesome! I already have some ideas. Normally for your size, I would suggest a bo staff. You might like the range it gives, especially since you’re familiar with the extra reach of swords. But since you’re enhanced, a close-range weapon wouldn’t be a bad idea.”

“Oh! Maybe since I’m Flamebird I could get some like, fire stuff you know?” Rose suggested excitedly.

Dick winced, “Fire can cause a lot of collateral damage and burns are pretty ugly wounds. How about we take the fire a little more metaphorically...” He held up one of his escrima sticks and pressed a button on the side with his thumb. Bright, blue light sparked along with a loud electrical noise.

Rose grinned.

* * *

Flamebird ended up carrying two staffs, fitted to match the length of her swords. Dick helped her weigh them so that they felt similar. With a press of a button both emitted an electrical charge, lighting up orange to match her costume. She also had what equated to a stun gun built into her gloves at the heel of her palm, a hidden knife that Dick had barely approved of that would pop out of her boots, and a utility belt full of goodies. That sword she was promised was compromised into a bowie knife sheathed on her thigh.

Out of all of those the utility belt was somehow the hardest to use.

“Okay, zip ties, go!”

Rose reached for the pocket resting directly on her right hip bone.

“Nope!” Dick said, popping the ‘p’, “Next one over!”

Rose groaned, “Is this necessary?”

Dick pouted at her, walking over and ruffling her hair. She squawked and waved him away.

“Let me tell you a story. Once when I was Robin I tried to pull out a bandaid for a hurt civilian and you know what I pulled out?”

“What?” Rose looked at him with a mock glare as she fixed her hair.

“A banana I was keeping in my snack pocket!” Dick chortled, “We both froze, and then she took it! And started eating it! I went hungry the rest of patrol!”

Rose snorted sharply, “Snack pocket?!”

Dick stuck his tongue out mischievously and pointed a finger gun at her, “Snack pocket! Go!”

“No way!” She shrieked, going through the utility belt until, with her jaw dropped, she pulled out a handful of Smarties, “You’re such a dork!”

Dick raised a brow and with a serious expression told her, “Oh, that’s not the snack pocket. That’s the  _ candy  _ pocket.”

Rose’s mouth dropped in an ‘o’ and she quickly went back to rifling through the belt.

“I’m joking! I’m joking!” Dick said laughing.

He leaned over and snatched a Smartie, unwrapping it and popping the candy in his mouth. Rose felt her face heat up and a tight feeling clutching her heart. She was so  _ happy. _ Dick cared about  _ her _ and he was  _ so  _ handsome and he looked at her with so much adoration. Dick didn’t need to teach her to fly, she already was. 

“Do you think we’re connected by fate?” She asked him suddenly, gripping the Smarties tight in her hand.

Dick blinked. A pained look flashed on his face but quickly passed. He looked up at the ceiling, moving the candy in his mouth with an audible click as it hit his teeth. Rose gripped her fists tighter. He looked back at her and gave her one of his easy-going smiles.

“That’s a nice thought, huh?” He opened his arms and pulled her into a hug, “I don’t think much about fate. My parents, being Robin, your father. Fate or not they all happened. I’ve lost and gained things from those ‘fates’.”

Rose tried to look up at him from where he had tucked her under his chin. He started stroking her hair and after a moment she allowed herself to relax into his hold.

“I’m glad you’re here,” he whispered, pulling away and smiling at her earnestly with wet eyes, “‘Fate’ is kind sometimes.”

Rose looked up at him in awe.

“Oh, the Smarties!” 

Rose looked at her hand, held in tight fists. Relaxing them, crushed candy dust spilled from where the packages had split open. In shock, she turned her hand and watched it all fall to the floor.

She tensed and looked up at Dick.

To her surprise, Dick just looked stunned. Not angry. When her single eye met his, he surprised her even more by laughing.

“Here, I’ll go get more - the bag I got was  _ huge _ \- you clean this up, kay?”

Rose nodded and watched him run out. He stopped suddenly just as he crossed the threshold.

“Oh! Hey Tim! One second,” she heard him say, and then he continued on his way.

Standing in the hallway staring at her with a confused expression was the current Robin - Tim Drake.


End file.
